


Offensively Tall

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Series: Convention Prompts Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Con Moment, Con Prompt, I couldn't help myself, M/M, Reverse French Mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: Based on Con Gif set, regarding Jared's height. Gabriel has had it up to here with the height of his new co-worker.





	

[](http://imgur.com/pREiY2Y)

Gabriel flopped down onto a bar stool. It was his first week on set, and he was exhausted. He’d been told that the role was physically demanding, but this was bordering on ridiculous. Still, he was happy to get work; he’d been going through a dry patch as far as his career was concerned, but he was determined to nail this. He was playing the current baddie on a monster-of-the-week fantasy show, thanks to a glowing recommendation from his friend, Crowley, who was a regular on the show. 

It was fun, one of his favorite jobs to date, but there was one thing that stuck in his craw. 

Sam Winchester. 

He wished he had never heard the name Sam Winchester. Gabriel really wished he could hate him; his life would be so much easier. But he was convinced it was impossible. The guy was genuinely nice, always a smile on his lips and a joke on his tongue. He was always offering to help out and it was easy to see why he was every director’s dream. Sam had it all: he could act, he was devastatingly handsome, but the thing that really knocked Gabriel for a loop was his height. 

He was tall. Stupid tall. Want to climb him like an attractive tree tall. 

The three main characters were each over 6 feet, not to mention built. It was as if the universe was conspiring against him to take all the leading roles. No one was going to even look at him when Sam Winchester was there. 

Gabriel found a ready ally in Crowley, who also suffered at the hands of Sam’s impertinent height. He was more than happy to listen to Gabriel’s biting rants over drinks at the hotel bar where they were staying. 

 

“A lot of actors in Hollywood you might meet are shorter than you expect them to be,” Gabriel groused, lifting his beer to his lips. “You go, “Oh my God, you look so big on screen and you’re only … 5’6.” 

Crowley rolled his eyes, waving over the bartender for another whiskey neat. 

“Hello Tom Cruise,” Gabriel pretended to wave, earning a snickering chuckle from his companion. “Good morning, Mark Wahlberg.” 

“5’6’ Tom Cruise?” Crowley laughed derisively. “More like 5’2’” 

They hadn't realized they were attracting a crowd, other bar patrons watching them and chucking into their drinks. Gabriel continued. 

“You go to this set, Unnatural, and you have … the short guy is 6’ 2!” Gabriel proclaimed, taking another drink from his bottle. It felt good to get it out. “The tiny little Dean Winchester is 6’2”!” 

Crowley knew better to interrupt his friend when he was on a rant. He just let him go.

“And Sam’s ridiculously tall!” Gabriel cawed, not caring how loud he was being. The other patrons were laughing, most of them members of the cast and crew. “Sam is… I would say offensively tall” 

“Offensively tall?” 

Gabriel spun around to find his aforementioned co workers standing directly behind him. He looked to Crowley. Why didn’t he warn him? But Crowley just shrugged and smiled. Traitor. 

Sam looked livid as he advanced towards Gabriel, his nostrils flaring wildly. Gabriel thought he was a dead man as Sam grabbed his upper arm and dragged him out of the bar, leaving Dean and Crowley gaping behind them. 

Gabriel didn’t know anything about fighting, and Sam was easily eight or nine inches taller than he was, not to mention about sixty pounds heavier. He really hoped Crowley would call 911 for him after this was all over. 

Sam spun him around and bent over so he was almost nose to nose with Gabriel, and Gabriel flinched. 

“Uh h-hey Sam.” he attempted. 

“Offensively tall?” Sam repeated, his face flushed. 

“Crowley and I were just joking around,” Gabriel rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, looking up into Sam’s eyes. He hadn’t noticed they were hazel before. Too bad he was going to die, he would have loved to really look into those eyes and figure out whether they were more green or brown. 

“Do you have a problem with my height?” Sam asked. He didn’t sound angry now, just confused. 

“N-no, I don’t. Just a little jealous, to be honest.” Gabriel might as well get it out. He was surprised he’d even managed before Sam pummeled him. “I’m sorry. I’ll lay off from now on.” 

Sam offered a shy grin. “It was a little funny. What do you guys think about Dean?” 

Gabriel was so shocked, it took him a minute to get his voice back. “How about you find out over coffee?” 

Sam blinked at him, and for a moment Gabriel thought he was going to reject him. Instead he surprised him. 

“How about dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Gif set credit: supernaturallyme77.tumblr.com
> 
> I take requests. So if you'd like to see any of your favorite con moments, please let me know!


End file.
